Written in Red
by Tainted Rouge
Summary: Letters can be a lifeline between two different worlds - Both have caused evil to rise. Both have lost and gained the trust of their friends. Both have bright red hair. Willow and Ginny write to one another about the curious world around them. *BtVS/HP*
1. 25th January

_                                                                                                25th January_

_Willow__, _

_So here I am again, writing you yet another silly little girl's letter. I know your probably laughing now at the fact I'm being so childish, but it's not my fault! Honest! I think it's probably all this darn rain that's put a damper on my high spirits. Looking out the window now all I can see is the rain tumbling down constantly! Sometimes I'm surprised that a cloud can hold this much water. It's probably all magic and not, as the Muggle's assume, basic geography. Have you ever noticed how it has a tendency to penetrate the walls of every home like a ghost? It seems to me that every time it rains, it's raining directly on my metaphorically. Anyway, enough of my ramblings for now, though I can't promise there won't be anymore later._

_Since your last letter quite a bit has happened. Of course there was Christmas, which as usual turned out to have some sort of disaster. By now I'm used to it happening though and can almost anticipate the event by about lunchtime knowing my family. As you know I stayed back with Ron, Harry and Hermione as it was their last Christmas together in Hogwarts. Mum, being mum, automatically assumed I would want to spend this "momentous" occasion with the other three so insisted I must stop being a martyr on her behalf and stay. Jesus. You'd think by now my mother would understand that unlike the boys when I say something I mean it! Anyway, I was forced to stay with the Harry and his sidekicks. _

_I know you're probably thinking at this point that I'm being unnecessarily cruel to my brother and his friends, but that's how it is! Ever since I joined Hogwarts it's always been those three against the world. Occasionally I will be allowed to enter their plans of adventure, but usually they leave me out. I'm pretty sure it's Ron's doing that I'm always being left out. He still sees me as the silly little school girl that easily gets into trouble and has a crush on his best friend. May I point out now that I DO NOT have a crush on Harry.    _

_Anyway back to Christmas and my special time with the three of them. For the first couple of days of the holidays I felt as if I was an invisible entity that just floated from room to room. No one seemed to see me and usually that's ok. But because there was no one around me to witness me being a social outcast it felt like I was more alone then ever. So I wandered around the castle taking in the scenes and avoiding Ferret Boy and his henchmen. Of course this didn't last long because when it reached Christmas Ron had to acknowledge my presence in order to please mum. So I was taken under the wing of my lovely (used in the loosest sense) brother. Now at this point I wasn't sure which one I preferred. Being alone or being smothered. Difficult choice your thinking!  Well it wasn't in all honesty. I would rather have boiled my head alive then spend an entire day with those three. But I had to, so I did and as you might be able to tell, I still have my head! _

_Your probably wondering what the big deal is, and this is where I tell you. _

_Breakfast went by pretty fast and unsurprisingly uneventful. I opened the presents (which were FAB but more on that later), joined the gruesome three and walked down to the great hall for croissants and brie. All very nice and cosy, if you ask me! Anyway, Harry was talking to Ron about something to do with Quidditch and Hermione was reading some book (as always) when suddenly Ferret Boy appeared. This was slightly unusual as Malfoy doesn't usually march up to a table of Gryffindors and purposefully ask for trouble. So, as you might be able to tell, I was a little surprised. It seemed he wanted to talk with Hermione about something and commanded in that irritating voice of his that she should go with him that instant. Obviously this peeved Ron off just a tad and poor 'Mione was going the colour of beetroots. I could have howled with laughter had it not been for the looks on Harry and Ron's faces. Ferret Boy was as ever the ice King and remained as calm as a pebble in a stream. (Lately I've been wondering if he has any other layers. He seems to be almost one dimensional, which I find extremely curious. This is something I don't want to be when it comes to a Malfoy though. They've already put me in enough danger as it is!) The boys were doing that macho thing where they ball their fists up and go bright red. Personally I think has as much an effect of intimidation as a duck, but hey, they're male._

_ I could almost smell the fight brewing when she refused his offer! _

_Fists went flying and mostly they were Harry's and Ron's. I have to say I was again surprised by the fact that Malfoy just stood there and took it all. He didn't even throw a punch when Ron insulted him! He merely said something snidely about him and Harry having "relations" and dodged every fist he could. Eventually though the Weasley dumb luck came into play, and Ron landed Malfoy a really big shiner on his face. It was HUGE! It must have at least covered the entire of his eye socket, if not beyond. Ferret Boy, being a typical man, acted as if he'd just be hit by a nuclear missile and collapsed backwards in almost slow motion. You should have seen the look on Ron's face though! He looked almost as shocked as we were!_

_When Snape reared his ugly and sinister head, he found the four of us Gryffindors standing round one knocked out Slytherin'. That's when he jumped to the conclusion that we had conspired to attack a fellow student and put us all in detention for a week. Ferret Boy was taken away on a stretcher and I was left with that sinking feeling that I was about to get more detentions for strangling that brother of mine. I mean yes Malfoy had had no right to demand that from Hermione, but was that justification enough for Ron to punch his lights out? I'm still considering that question whilst I'm writing this now. In detention._

_Oh _Willow___, I have so many questions that need answering about that little happening! Firstly, why on earth did Ferret Boy want to walk to Hermione? I thought he hated her with all the mudblood crap he spouts. Now though I'm not too sure. I know my over active imagination has taken control of me when I imagine the two of them having a passionate affair. At first the thought grossed me out beyond belief, but now I can see how it might play out…_

_Cold hearted boy having reputed to be soulless, gives into everyone else's perception of him. He is forced to live alone with his burden until he meets an unlikely partner, who like him is alone in the world! They have a whirl wind romance that eventually ends up with her becoming pregnant with his love child. The couple can no longer go on living this secret! They must flee to _Switzerland___ where they can become yodelling sheep farmers and escape the tyranny of the evil Lord Voldemort who wants their child._

_Ok, so maybe a little dramatic and totally out of character for Hermione. I can't even see her getting pregnant by accident! Oh well, I shall have to investigate this further. Don't worry though; I won't do anything stupid like stalk Ferret Boy until he gives into the truth. I'll just…observe from the safe distance of my loneliness. Maybe even interrogate Hermione. I'm sure she'd give in with a bit of Weasley persuasion._

_I have to thank you SO much for the lovely top you sent for Christmas! It was beautiful in comparison to the lumpy jumper mum knitted. Remind me in later life that I must never persecute my own children in the same manner. Obviously that would involve learning to knit first, so I shall avoid that at all costs. I really couldn't imagine my children knowing that they would be getting a jumper every year. I love them really, I just wouldn't be seen dead with one on in public. Ron, being again the typical male, got me some socks. So now I'm only hoping that I will be able to afford some trousers and have a full outfit! Or maybe not…_

_So now I want to know what's happening in Sunnydale! Are you settling back in alright or do you still feel out of place? I feel like that all the time, and know how bad it can make you feel. Sometimes I blame myself for everything, but we all make bad mistakes. We both know that though. They will forgive you in time though. In fact they probably already have! What's the new evil brewing? Who's dating who? What are the fights? I want to know everything!_

_Love as always,_

_Ginny x_


	2. 2nd February

_2nd February_

_Hey Ginny_

_So I'm sitting here on my window ledge and leaning against the window frame. Soaking up some of this fantastic Californian sun, though rain is good. I would love to see some rain; it hasn't rained here in ages not since last year. I think they give us so much sun because we live on the Hellmouth. They need to make it up to everyone, so BOOM, we have sun. I've come up here to write back to you and too try and escape from Buffy. _

_This whole day has gone from ok to bad to worse to, 'if I don't get out of this house I'm going to strangle someone'. Thank the Goddess that Spike is coming here just after sun down. Well not here here as in my bedroom, more like him standing outside my bedroom window and leaning against the tree._

_Add to this picture, a cigarette hanging from his lip, his trademark black duster and Buffy shooting looks out the kitchen window at him. I think it might be the new shirt he's taken to wearing, something about blue and tight on him, just drives the girls wild._

_He's a lot quieter since he got the soul, but he's still a vampire and still a cocky bastard. I'm dreading the day Buffy finds out that the chip's gone. A sort of trade; one electric 'pain in the flaming head', said in an English accent of course, for being 'all bloody well soul having just like the almighty poof'._

_The 'poof' as Spike puts it is Angel. Even now he can't talk about him without dropping in a swear word or two or three. But then again I think the only one's he doesn't swear about is Dawn, Giles and amazingly enough me._

_Anyway I'll write more when I get back from patrol with Spike. He's shouting at me to get my, and I quote, 'Fluttery little pixie ass down here, before he pokes the Blonde Bint's eyes out'._

_And she returns from a fun filled patrol. Well not really more like walking around the graveyards trying to avoid Buffy, because she doesn't think I should be out. "What happens if you use magic again Will" and "You shouldn't be around Spike, he's evil!"  Oh and my personal fave "Why don't you leave this to the professionals"_

_If I could, I would use magic to give her some brains. Cruel I know but she's treating me like a child, telling me when I should go to bed, what I should eat and who I should be friends with._

_Ok enough of the Buffy bashing, as fun as it is I want to know more about what Malfoy is up to. Sounds like he may be up to something but then again I are just suspicious over everyone. I laughed at the whole torrid romance thing. But I think you should try and talk more to Hermione she seems out of the three of them the one most likely to listen and help you. _

_So you don't have a crush on Harry (And you can hear the disbelief from all the way over the Atlantic)? I've never met the guy, but he sounds like the kind that every girl would have a crush on at some point in her life._

_But I think you need a little danger in your life. Not too much though, cause that's bad and it leads to end of the world prophecies and people losing souls and…I'll stop now. Ok no more caffeine for me when I'm witting to you! But really all girls need a little danger in their lives. A kind of bad boy, a rebel, but not one that will hurt you. So I think that leaves Malfoy out, unless you have a crush on him?_

_So anyway back to the patrol. Very run of the mill. Spike making fun of Buffy, us trying to dodge Buffy and trying not to die.  Not necessarily in that order though. Though Spike did offer to teach me how to fight after I kind of tried to kill a tree with a crossbow. It was a bad tree. It deserved to die!_

_So now every day at five I've to meet Spike in the training room at the Magic Box for basic fight skills. Goddess that is going to be fun, getting thrown about the Magic Box by Spike instead of a fledgling. Here's hoping I make it through the first lesson!_

_So I've just finshed rereading your letter and I'm now going to answer your questions. First yeah I'm settling in ok, as well as can be expected. Buffy is just something and Dawn has been…well she's been ok about everything taking it better than I expected._

_Giles is good when he's here. He keeps going back and forth between here and England. Xander has been trying to repair things with Anya and they are doing great. They have their fourth or is it fifth...their fifth date tomorrow. Anya says she has nothing to wear so I get to go to the Mall tomorrow, lucky me._

_I really do hope they forgive me and eeppp! Dawn just saw the letter and says of course they forgive me. Now she wants to know who I'm writing too, so looks like I'll need to do some fast talking later on._

_Thankfully there is no evil brewing yet (don't want to jinx us) but its Sunnydale so there will be some apocalypse on Tuesday. Though shopping with Anya will be enough of a challenge for me. I must have been asleep or unconscious when I agreed to go._

_Anyway you keep out of trouble, well try to at least. Give Fred and George a hug for me when you next see them, and tell them I expect some freebies from Weasley's Wizards Wheezies soon. Ask your Mum to send me some of her home baking but only if Errol can make it over the Atlantic of course. Keep yourself safe and remember what I said about talking to Hermione._

_I really hope Arella doesn't try to eat Ron's fingers again (please tell him I'm really sorry about that)._

_Love as always,_

_Willow_


	3. 10th February

**Authors Note:**_ For those of you who don't know, this fiction is made up of two authors. I (Smashed Sunshine) write the part of Ginny and Clara Lou writes the part of Willow. We don't confer with each other on letter content to make them more realistic. This may explain why sometimes there are gaps. Thank you to all our reviewers!  ___

_10th February_

_Willow,_

_Do you remember the first time we met? Well I'll refresh your memory just in case you think of something different to me. You and Giles came into Diagon Alley on that hazy afternoon during the school holidays. Me, Fred, George and Dad were waiting outsides Flourish & Botts for his special visitor to arrive. I remember being so nervous that I almost split pumpkin juice down the front of my robes! Fred and George were being their usual selves and Dad couldn't stop fidgeting on the spot. I wondered whether you and Giles would ever turn up so I could finally meet the powerful witch Dad had spoken so much about.  Now do you remember the shock I got when I found out you were a Muggle? Well this is where I tell you why I'm taking this lovely stroll down memory lane._

_Yesterday I decided to start out on my mission for the truth. Hermione had been acting so strangely since the run in with Ferret Boy, and like the boys I was intent on discovering why! I mean, it was just Malfoy. I've seen worse encounters with the little brat and most of them she blew off without a second thought. That's probably why I can't stop thinking about it…not him that is, just the subject of Hermione's sudden secrecy. You know what I'm like though; it normally just turns out to be my imagination coming into play again. Especially when not two days ago I saw them looking at each other. _

_Now when I say looking at each other, I mean LOOKING. It was somewhere between the look of star crossed lovers and spite. You probably know what I mean. Think Mr Darcy in that Muggle film we watched in __London_. It was intense and, to me, really obvious! __

_Anyway, back to yesterday and my fool proof plan. I intended on cornering Hermione directly after lunch. Recently she's been disappearing up to the Common Room after eating so she can avoid Harry, Ron and mostly Ferret Boy. I decided that the best way to make her talk is for her to think I don't want to know. It seemed reasonable at the time, but now I'm not so sure it was. Maybe if I'd come up with a worse plan I wouldn't be burdened with this terrible secret! Hence this tale tattling I'm doing now._

_Lunch went like clockwork and Hermione was soon up and out of her seat. This was my one and only chance. I felt like a commando on a special mission to save the planet. Obviously I'm not and it wasn't that important in the long run, though I might have exploded if I didn't find out. So I casually excused myself and followed closely behind. When she reached the bottom of the stairs I called out her name. Either she didn't hear me or she was suffering a severe bout of selective hearing, because she carried on. I called again and this time she turned round. _

_To my shock and horror her face was streaked with tears. You might be wondering why this shocked me so much and the reason is that I've never seen her cry. She has this amazing ability to seem optimistic about absolutely everything. So what the world is ending?! We still have five minutes to be happy! Its kind of irritating after a while, but when you see it gone altogether it's more shocking. This is when my guilt began to kick in __Willow_. I can't believe how hung up I was on it all, and never even thought about what Hermione might be going through. I never for one second considered that it might be affecting her. Being the silly little Weasley I am, I just assumed that she was embarrassed. __

_At first I just stood there and gawked like a fool. She just stared at me defiantly and wiped away the tears that were staining her already pink face. Finally I pulled myself together and asked her what was wrong. Hermione being Hermione tried to fob me off with a simple 'nothing'. You should know that that never washes with me! Mum taught me that much at least, so I persisted. Again I felt guilt when her eyes began to well. And then she broke down into floods of tears and collapsed into a sitting position on the stairs. _

_This is where the shock comes in. Take the shock I felt at you being a Muggle with no experience of our world and times it by ten. In fact you can times it by more! I was that shocked I almost choked on the air I was breathing! When I tell you this you're probably not going to think it's that shocking. I on the other hand can not believe it._

_As Hermione started, so shall I. _

_Just before Christmas Hermione was working late on her Transfiguration assignment when Dumbledore walked past the classroom. Upon seeing her working alone, he went in to see if she was alright. Hermione apparently said she was fine and did her usual act when she's around teachers. Apparently it was at this point that he approached her about taking on tutoring. She was thrilled at the prospect, so immediately took it on. Much to her disappointment she found out it was Ferret Boy she was to tutor. His father had apparently been unimpressed with his results in the last tests and insisted on more work. She had already accepted so couldn't go back on her word. So Hermione began to prepare for the tutoring sessions from hell._

_Days went and her first session came up. Hermione arrived on time with everything she needed. What she didn't expect was for Ferret Boy to already be there. She told me that he had already begun working and when she arrived he didn't even through an insult. In fact she found herself beginning to like him by the end of the evening. The words she used where 'charming' and 'funny'. I could see that this was beginning to get eerie and sinister when she began going moony eyed._

_Looking out the window now, I can see Draco Malfoy practising on his broom. He isn't in the least bit attractive, even when he's silent! I really can't see what she risked a kiss on. Yes, I said kiss! A couple of weeks passed and she was 'drawn to his personality'. If you ask me it was more likely to be the bad boy thing like with Buffy and Spike. This was only a kiss though, so I think I can forgive her. What shocked me more though was the fact that not only was Ferret Boy was nice and polite, but HE pushed HER away! Talk about wrong impressions._

_When he came to the table that day, and subsequently got a punch, all he wanted to do was talk to her about it. Ever since Hermione has been too embarrassed to confront him because of his rejection, and I don't blame her! Kissing her sworn enemy and him not even wanting to know! I would hate that to ever happen. Not that I would ever get involved with Malfoy in that way._

_Anyway, that was my shocking news. Now to answer your questions. There is no way in hell I have a crush on the Malfoy rat or in fact Harry. That was a long time ago and since then my feelings have been less then luke warm. In fact I've found myself being drawn to Seamus, who is constantly smiling and chattering away. I'll update you on my progress with that one._

_As for Buffy, I know you love her really. Just grin and bare it because she's only trying to do her best in a situation she can't understand. My advise is maybe leave the house for a couple of days…move in with Spike maybe. Seems to me that you and Spike seem to be getting very cosy and it would be a good move. Even across the __Atlantic__ I can sense a crush forming. I might be wrong though…_

_Arella is such a darling owl __Willow__! I am so jealous that you got such a beautiful breed. It puts Pig to shame to tell you the truth. Instead of sending the home baking by owl, I'll get Dad to do it the Muggle way. It'll give him something to do!_

_The family send you their love by the way._

_Keep out of trouble and don't do too much training with Spike. Unless of course it's a different kind of training all together…I'll say no more. Don't rip out Buffy's throat and enjoy the shopping. I sure wish I had the money! _

_Love as always,_

_Ginny_


End file.
